The Other Princess of Meridian REWRITE
by alik
Summary: same summary. same plot. quite a bit of changes. hehe
1. Chapter 1

_**THE OTHER PRINCESS OF MERIDIAN (REWRITE!) **_

_(without futher adure, on with the story)_

To the people of Meridian, King Dorian's and his wife, Queen Namie, were quite ruthles. To the other royals throughout the land, they thought nothing but the best of their king and queen.

Of course it could be said that they only did so out of fear. But who knows for sure.

But in any case, everyone knew that the king became even more ruthless if anyone ever dare harm a hair, or any part,on his little sister. Princess Merla.

Princess Merla

Now she was a whole different story.

One could immediately tell the difference in looks between her brother and herself.

Dorian's hair being a shoulder length pale blonde, whilst Merla had a shocking shade of bright shoulder length red.

Containing eyes as blue as the the cold sea, she possed shining green-blusih eyes that held mischief.

The only thing that they even shared was their pale white skin. Well, looks wise.

While yes it was true she was kinder than her brother and sister in law, she was just as cruel and ruthless as her brother. They were of the same blood after all. But she was also kind and gentle, and the only one able to calm down her older's brother temper when it came to it. The people loved her; well _**strongly liked**_ her more than their king.

Togther they were strong and ruled the kingdom of Meridian with a strong iron will.

And no they were not strong because of their magic, which did in fact help tremendously, but because of their bond as siblings. Which has always been true in their royal family through every generation. Even if only one sibiling inherited the magic; which is not the case in their generation (although Merla is stronger than her brother magic wise).

Now, as Merla guided her beloved nephew, Prince Phobos (who looked very much like his father), to the nursey of his newborn sibiling, she couldn't help but overjoyed.

For finally Phobos will have a sibling to watch over and be friends with. Just like her brother had her.

She loved Phobos as if he were her own. She knew that others thought him a weird child, for who could perfer reading and observing others when he could be out with the other royals children.

To her, he was perfect. She thought him how to control his magic, which she enjoyed keeping it a secret from Dorian that his son possed magic. She provided for the library that now resides just doors down from his own room when Dorian and Namie denied it. Whatever her darling nephew wanted and his parents would not provide it to him, she did everything in her power (for she knew both her brother and his wife could not resist her) to get it for him.

And of course Phobos adored his auntie more than his own parents. She was always there for him and showered him with love. Unlike his parents who saw him as a somewhat dissappointment for him their heir, the other royals and even their serevants believed the same.

But at this moment, he was angry at his auntie for pushing him to meet the newest addition to the family.

'_Wonderful. I'm jumping up and down in joy for this babe.'_

Sensing her nephews inner thoughts, Merla stopped right outside the door (where they both could hear the loud wails of something in the room) and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now Phobos, stop making such a face," even though only she could tell apart his 'facial reactions, " and cheer up. Your mother just graced you with a baby brother or sister. Maybe even both!" Merla said with such glee that its quite hard to even imagined her as the cruel person that she was, even though she only occasionally let that side of her out, she is still known as the cruel yet gentle princess.

"I'm overjoyed with happiness, auntie."

Merla sighed at her nephew's stoic answer and ruffly shoved him into the room.

Noticing Phobos not moving closer to the crying babe, which he identified as the one he heard making the wailing before coming in, she to paused and was slightly disgusted at the noise too.

'_Phobos was never this loud!'_

"Phobos! Move it!" she ordered and he quickly move towards the crib.

Looking down in disgust, once again only Merla able to distinguish his facial features.

"Has mine and fathers hair and skin color. How wonderful. Now everyone will be able to tell we are related. Great Joy."

Laughing softly at her nephews antics, she took a better look at the babe.

"Well, she does contain some of your mothers features. Go on pick up you new baby sister. She'll stop crying once she gets held by her big brother."

Phobos looked skeptically at his aunt and did as was told.

And his sister only got louder.

He put her immediately down and strode out the room.

Not once looking back, so he did not see the look of contemplation on his beloved aunts face.

'_It does not matter. If she inherits our magic like I have, then that's the only good use she will ever be to me,'_ Phobos thought as he dissappeared around the corner and headed towards his library.

"Well. How did it go?" Dorian and his wife, who was already dressed splendidly in a gown, asked of Merla.

Giving on last look of indifference to her niece, she strode out the room without a word to her dear big brother.

And Dorian and Namie also strode out of the crying babes' room.

After all, if his baby sister does not like his daughter, then why should he and wife care a wit about her.

At least they still have their son Phobos, who Merla loves with her whole heart and soul; even though they they don't understand Phobos, does not mean they didn't love him in their own way.

And why should they care if their daughter disappeared three nights later.

REWRITEREWRITEREWRITEREWRITEREWRITEREWRITEREWRITEREWRITEREWRITE

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS. IF YOU CAN'T TELL WHO THEY ARE, WELL TOO BAD,

Hope you guys enjoy my totally revision of _THE OTHER PRINCESS OF MERIDIAN_!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE OTHER PRINCESS OF MERIDIAN**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 2 **_

If the people thought their king and queen were cruel, all that changed when the newborn princess was kiddnapped and did nothing at all too search for her.

No they longer thought the royals were cruel.

Now to them they were just heartless beings.

And couldn't be any happier that their new princess was taken away; to only come back when she was needed.

At least that was now what they truly hoped for.

For their princess to return sometime in the future and bring back peace to their beloved home.

But as of now, they kept on living.

A small group of rebel forces (growing by each day) were banding to go against their nobles.

_**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**_

Months have passed since the dissappearnce of the princess.

Prince Phobos couldn't be any happier.

He once again had the attention of his aunt on him instead of that…that _thing_ that his mother waited to give birth too.

All those months his mother was pregnant, his aunt barely paid any head at all too him.

Now that was done and over with, he was bathing in _alll_ her 'motherly love' (for she was much more a mother to him than the queen will ever be).

This was short lived.

He once again lost his aunt's focus on him.

The queen, his mother, found herself once again with child.

His father couldn't be any happier (so happy that he raised the taxes once again and declared a war on a noble that had gotten on his nerves (his men won that war and his sister and wife just their shock their heads at him)).

Merla gushed over her sister-in-law and never left her side for fear someone would attack and harm the queen if given the chance.

On the queen's eighth month, King Dorian took leave to settle over negotations (in other words, thearten) and took (more like dragged his sister) with him. He needed her charms on the young lord of that area.

So with a great rarity, it was seen that Prince Phobos 'took' care of his mother due to his aunt's and father's request (demanded of or forfeit his books, or in Merla's case, a blockage of his magic).

Currently both mother and son were seen taking a walk in the gardens, Phobos a few feet behind.

"Phobos, my dear, come walk next to me."

Slowly walking towards his mother, he slightly flinced when Namie put her arm around on her son's shoulder.

She felt him do so and let a small sadden smile grace her lovely face.

Although her son was only nine years old, she felt as if she let her only son down in some way.

"I know you care little for me and your father. I speak for only myself but I do hope you realize I do care for you greatly as does your father. You are our son and heir. You are growing up to be a wonderful young man. I just believe that your father was sourly dissappointed that you hold no magic in you as he and your aunt do. But your father is very foolish not to realize that Merla teaches you a great deal more than what he believes."

Laughing softly at her son's shock that came across his face, a feat that made her fill with joy that her son was able to express some emotion.

"I _**am**_ your mother and your queen. And being female, it is a given that I should know what is going in her own home. You have made incredible progress with your magic and it will rival that of your fathers. Which I'm sure that he will be furious at Merla for keeping it a secret, and at me also nothing that she nor I can't handle when that day comes. Phobos, my dear little boy," Namie stop and went down on her knees putting both hands on his shoulders, "know that I will always care for you a great deal and your Aunt Merla is not the only one you can go to if you ever have a problem. You may see Merla as she were you own mother and that is fine with me, for she has been there more than I have ever been. I do regret not getting to know you better or barely even acknowledging you , but that will all change with this babe," gently putting her son's hand on her swollen belly, Namie went on, " I can just feel it."

Phobos just stared at his mother in awe.

She never spoke to him this much or more than one sentence.

His eyes shown with the attention he was receiving from his mother.

And for the first time, they also showed concern for her when she suddenly went over with pain; one hand clutching at her stomach.

"Phobos, quickly summon the midwife! The baby is coming!" Namie said in between breaths as the guards that were nearby rushed over to their beloved queen (the guards of course would do anything for their royals, for they were the only people that were shown with any respect by their king and queen).

Phobos ran.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After long hours of waiting outside his mother's bedchamber, Phobos was finally allowed too go in.

Reluctantly, he did, but only after hearins his mother cry softly out his name.

"Mother? Is all well?" He asked curiously when he heard no crying from within like he had just over a little year ago.

"Yes. All is well my son. Your sister is sleeping. Why don't you go over and say hi to her?" Namie suggested as she pointed over the cradle by the window. "Go on. She won't bite."

Tentatively walking over to his sister's cradle, he took one look at his new baby sister.

And instead of disgust like he had shown with the one before, a strange look over came him.

There in the crib, the babe stirred awake as if sensing someone coming near. Burly eyes blinked open and just as quickly closed back up, as if she found Phobos acceptable to be in her presence.

Amused by her actions, he took in her features.

No, the only thing that they apparently shared was the pale white skin inherited from their father and aunt.

Whereas the other one had blonde hair, she adorned a small tuft off bright red hair and what looked to be golden streaks (like his mother's own hair color).

And the brief look he gotten of her eyes, they seemed to be a honey colored that seemed that could be mistaken for red, just likes his mothers' were often were.

It seemed that she inherited most of his mother's features than that of his fathers and his own, with the exception of a shade brighter of hair from his aunts.

All in all, she was a beautiful combination of both of his parents.

"Aren't you going to hold her?" He heard his mother ask, and if he had listened carefully, he would have been able to hear the sound of anxiety coming from her voice.

Queen Namie wanted to so very much for him to approve of this babe. For she knew that the other one they did not care for due to the fact that he had shunned her and therefore Merla did the same. Whatever Merla did not approve off, then her husband's and her were not far behind in thought.

For Merla was quite often right in her opinions.

Reaching down and gently picking up the baby girl, Phobos waited for her to start wailing off the walls like the one before had done.

And it looked as if she was about to too.

But she quickly changed her mind as soon as she looked up at the person who dared disturb her slumber.

She stared at her brother for a while, then gave a loud yawn and promptly snuggled closer to him falling instantly back to sleep.

He also noticed the small specks of blue and a very small ring of what look like greenish-blue outlining the pupil of her eye. Yes, definitely a beautiful combination from both his parents sides of the family.

The amusement in his eyes never left and a small smile tugged at his mouth as he walked over to the rocking chair nearby, softly swinging his baby sister back and forth.

"Don't worry little one. Your big brother is here and I'll do everything in my power to protect you," Namie heard her son quietly vow to himself as she watched them.

A smile graced her features as she watched her only children.

Falling asleep as she heard her son gently hum a tune to his sister.

Smile never once leaving her face as she couldn't wait to see her sister-in-laws look when she saw her darling little nephew now.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS. IF YOU CAN'T TELL WHO THEY ARE, WELL TOO BAD!**

**For those who have read the previous story, I am going to keep most details.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Princess of Merdian **

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

All of the grace Merla was widely known for quickly dissolved from her mind as she practically ran down the corridor once they had arrived home.

Her thoughts in turmoil when she recived news of Namie going into labor a month early and while yes she was concerned for Namie, she was more concerned for the babe.

And idealy wondered if Phobos has even greeted the new member.

Her brother behind her, but showing little to no worry about his child or wife.

As they reached the doors to nursery, Merla took took a deep breath too calm down her nerves.

Entering the room, she had been prepared for anything.

But stopped short as soon she took one step at scene she before her face.

She barely acknowledged her brother's short intake of breath as he too took in the scene before him.

They watched as a young maid of twenty years of age change the clothes on the babe, but this was nothing new to them.

No what had them standing in shock was what appeared to be Phobos standing not too far from the maid and by the looks off it, prepare to cause any harm on the maid if she as so much harm the little thing.

Dorian and Merla looked over too each, sending a questioning look too each if this was some type of illusion.

Once the maid was done (who apparently was used to Phobos), she lifted the babe up and turned to the expectant prince.

"Here ya go milord. Lil bit all freshly cleaned and awaiting for your approval," the maid said as she handed the babe to her prince.

"You may go."

Bowing to Phobos, she took her leave and stopped shortly noticing her king and his sister for the first time standing at the doorway.

She made to talk, but stopped shortly when the king mentioned for her to exit the room.

Neither wished to break the peace that had descended the room.

So they just watched as Phobos walked out onto the balcony where it appeared Namie was waiting.

"Mother Aceline is ready."

Namie turned to her son holding his sister tenderly as if she were made of fine crystal.

And chuckled when Aceline (for Phobos had named her and_ allowed_ his mother to nickname her Eli) tugged on her brother's hair, given it a good yank.

Phobos mockingly glared at his giggling sister and headed to the stairs that connected to the balcony going down into the gardens.

Namie looked over her shoulder and waved at her husband and sister-in-law, an amused smirk donning her face as she enjoyed their shock faces and proceeded to follow her son.

Surprisingly, it was Dorian who came over his initial shock at seeing his son actually show some emotion and shoved his sister in the direction of his family.

Merla glared at her brother and set his beard on fire before going forward.

Dorian simply chuckled.

And then got angered once he noticed all the magical wards in his daughter's room.

Not that he was angry at them being present, but angered that Merla (for who else could be teaching _**his **_son on magic) failed to mention Phobos magical abilities.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_(THREE YEARS LATER)_

When Merla found herself sick, she assured everyone it will pass.

Months passed and her sickness got worse.

None of the healers knew what was causing her aliment; thus couldn't cure her of it.

No one could have predicted the death of Princess Merla and the impact it would have on not only their king but also on young Prince Phobos.

What was once a ruthless king was now a cruel, uncaring king.

Dorian was lost without his sister to guide him and cool down his temper when it ever he was driven beyond patience. For she was the one who made sure to sometimes think about their people and it would affect them when important decisions were made. Dorian, like most of his ancestors before him, could care less what happened to the people of Meridian (as long as they were in control and were obeyed).

Prince Phobos simply turned from a cool, emotionless boy to a ruthless-emotionless boy. Anyone he perceived to be a danger to his sister or mother was simply sent 'away.'

Most of the time he and his father personally took care of those who tried to take Princess Eli from them, more now to take their anger out on them for Merla leaving them.

Queen Namie retreated into herself after losing her best friend (and a small part of her finally morned over the lost of her first daughter).

When she finally came to the realization that her family needed her, she was there for them as much as she could be.

The only thing that changed was she was no longer as ruthless as she once was. No instead she became gentle, tried her best to calm her husband and bring back her son as he once was.

She also took pity on those who tried to take away her precious little Eli; for she knew that her people came to believe that her son and husband would mold the bundle of sunshine and joy that defined Eli into them.

Simply put: Queen Namie was now the favored noble of Meridian.

Princess Aceline, or Eli for short, could sense something was amiss for her only being two and half years old. But she simply shrugged it off and continued on with her joyful nature. In the back of her mind, she wondered what happened to Auntie Me.

Months later, Phobos was left in charge of the kingdom (for Dorian knew his son would be able to handle himself) while the king and queen went to handle some political affair.

While the Queen usually love to ride alongside her husband instead of riding the carriage, she felt a tad tired and Dorian forced her to go with the carriage instead of riding her horse.

On the way there, the once small group of rebels but now a small growing army with different sorts of creatures, took the opportunity to attack the king.

The king did not have many guards with him and quickly instructed the driver of his wife's carriage to turn back around and also sent one of his most trusted guards (a snake like creature) back to the castle to get reinforcements.

He fought right next with his guards and showed his enemy that not only was he superior with his magic, but also a magnificent warrior. He took down most of his attackers but got distracted when he heard a horrible crash and someone yell "_NO! LEAVE THE QUEEN BE!"_ his attention quickly turn over to Namie's overturned carriage.

Racing over to his wife, he never took notice the archer aiming an arrow at him.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

The guard sent for reinforcements made it back to the castle at record speed and quickly rounded up a small army of the king's best.

But upon arriving back to the scene, they were too late to save their king.

Upon further inspection, the snake like creature found his queen lying in small pool blood, her breathing coming in heavily.

He gently but swiftly lifted her up, ordered his men to pick up their fallen king and rushed back to the castle.

Phobos stoically waited the news of his parents' well being, while keeping an eye on his sister who currrently was chasing a small toad around the pond.

He did not understand his sisters' weird fascination with the slimy creatures, but would never dream of making her give up something that gave her joy.

Upon hearing the arrival of his fathers' men, the impact of the news once again changed him.

His father was dead and his mother was in a severe condition where the healers were not sure if she would ever wake up.

And Princess Eli ran up to her brother, gave him a big hug (she noticed the change in the air once the snake-man left her brother) and told him, "Wub u!"

_

* * *

_

This was supposed to be posted last night, but it wouldn't let me post it up.

Hope you guys don't mind me not putting up much author's note. I just like to get on with the story and mention a few things here and there.

YAY! I've did another chapter! HURRAY FOR ME!

_**ACELINE**__: Feminine form of Norman French __Acelin__, meaning "little noble one"_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Princess of Meridian**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4_**

"_ELI!_ Wait up!"

The small girl just kept running, laughing at her friend.

Seeing his friend finally slow down, he caught up to her wondering as too what caught his young friends attention.

"Aww...we has too help it!"

"Eli its a wild animal! It'll probably end up biting you! Come on, lets head back before it gets darker," the older boy said as he reached down grabbing her wrist, dragging her away from the trapped fox.

Biting on her lower lip and turning her head back to the wonded fox who looked so sad, she yanked her hand out of her friend's grasp and ran back to the fox.

"_ELi!"_ the boy yelled.

"you can goes! I'm helping him," Eli told her friend as she tried to pry the trap off the fox's leg.

Sighing rather loudly, the boy stomped back towards her and pushed her aside.

"HEY!"

"Why are you so stubborn! Can't you listen to me for once. Always have to argue with me every time we're together. I am the oldest, by the way ," the boy said as he struggled with the trap.

"So, I don't cares if you ares the oldest! What's dat got to do with anything?"

"It means i'm seven and your only five. So it means you have to listen to me," and then he quitely mumbled to himself, "At least every once in a while. It wouldn't kill you."

"You was being a big meanie not wanting to the help Thistle."

"Thistle? Eli, no! You are not keeping this animal!" he exclaimed as he finally got the fox's leg free from the trap, only to have the fox bite him.

"Oww..you stupid fox!" but the fox had already made its way to Eli.

"Don't yell at Thistle Caleb! He has an owwie," Eli told him, even as Caleb pouted saying that damn thing give him an 'owie' also, as she rip part of her dress to wrap around Thistle's leg picking him up in her small arms as she started to walk away.

"Eli! Wait up!" Caleb said as he rushed to her side.

"That stupid fox bit me! I can't believe you want to keep the dirty thing."

"Well, you deserve to be bitten. And sides, I keep you don't I?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The two friends could be seen arguing back and forth with each other before departing ways; each parting ways once reaching the bend in the road.

**??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

"Now Thistle we has to be very quite or brother..."

"Or brother what Acelin?" Prince Phobos said, amusement dancing in his eyes as he saw his baby sister jump in the air clearly startled. " And who or what is a _thistle_ ?"

Acelin bit on her lower lip before laughing and quickly hugged her brother.

"I missed so very much, big brother! Any toubles ith the rebels?"

Watching the small princess struggle to hide something furry and black behind her back, Phobos let a small smirk grace his face.

"Aceli..." but the ball black of fur decided that it was the best of times to escape his new friend.

"THISTLE! BAD BOY!" Acelin yelled as she raced after her new friend down the hall, completely forgetting about her brother.

"Itsss seemsss asss we have a new guesssst your highness," Cedric said as he watched in disgust at his princess' new pet, which was surely covered in fleas and other ill begotten diseases that could cause damage to her health.

"So it would seem, Cedric. Make sure _Thistle_ is properly washed before he joins my sister in her room."

"You are allowing her to keep that... _thing?"_

Phobos just stared at Cedric before walking away.

" You tell Acelin she can't keep Thistle."

The threat could be heard in the young prince's voice.

_**'Make her cry and you shall pay.'**_

"As you wissh my lord."

++++++wwwwwwwwww++++++++++++++++++

Couldn't help it. Had too have Caleb know Will before I her have go bye-bye.


End file.
